All's Fair in Love and War
by Son Nuriko
Summary: Rikku likes Tidus but Tidus likes Yuna. When the little Al Bhed accidentally concocts a love potion, everything goes haywire as another, more annoying Guardian falls for her instead of Tidus. Suck at summaries... R&R please! CHAPTER 1 EXTENDED!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own FFX or any or its characters… The storyline however is original…

**NOTE:** Ok I decided to add more to the first chapter… So I hope it helps get the story going…

**CHAPTER 1**

Rikku watched as Tidus moved closer to Yuna. Turning away, Rikku looked down at her chest. Ok hers was slightly smaller than Yuna but he wouldn't be interested in that would he?

She turned back to study the couple. Yuna smiled as Tidus made a joke.

"_Bet she doesn't even get what it's about…" _Rikku thought gloomily, _"Specially since he'll be talking about the cities full of machina…"_

Sighing, Rikku got up and walked towards them.

"Hiya guys!" she practically exclaimed, forcing herself to be happy, "What'cha talkin' about?"

It was like they were hiding something from her as Tidus said, "Oh just a joke." Yuna stood up and wiped her eyes.

"That was funny," she said in her soft manner, "I think I should be going to sleep now… Sir Auron wants us up early tomorrow…"

"Geez it's Auron," Tidus sneered, "Since when isn't he bossy…"

"That's not very nice," Yuna laughed, "Well goodnight Rikku, Tidus."

"Night Yunie!"

Finally she was alone with him.

"So, how's it been?" Tidus looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rikku asked as he lay down on the ground.

"You," was his short answer, "Always so happy and stuff."

"Is it bad?"

"No! It's good!" Rikku didn't even bother to hide her satisfied smile.

"You're not that bad yourself."

"Yeah that's what Yuna says." Tidus glanced at the tent Yuna was in as Rikku looked down disappointedly.

"D-Do… Do you like her?" Rikku asked. Tidus' face was so red that he didn't even need to answer her.

"Uh it's getting late!" Tidus said quickly and stood up, "You should get some shut eye now… Night!"

Rikku looked at herself in the water.

"_What does she have that I don't?"_

* * *

"Rikku! Wake up!"

Rikku groaned something in Al Bhed and faced the other way. Rolling her eyes, Lulu gathered her energy and used Water on the sleeping Rikku, making her scream and fall out of bed.

"That wasn't very nice you know!" Rikku said angrily.

"Be grateful I didn't use Thunder," started the Black Mage calmly.

"Rikku you ok?" Rikku's eyes widened as Tidus ran in and helped her up.

"Lulu did you do this?" Tidus asked, "That's not nice…"

"Again, be glad that I was the one that woke her up and not Sir Auron," Lulu answered, "Plus I've tried waking you, Rikku. You just won't get up…"

Rikku cursed under her breath as Lulu walked out of the tent. "You gonna be ok?" Tidus asked, looking at her worriedly, "Don't be mad at Lulu. You know how she is…"

"Yeah…" Rikku murmured, "I'll be fine-"

She froze when she realized that she was only inches from Tidus' face.

"Uh…" She felt her face go red as she turned away from him.

"S-Sorry about that." She looked up as quickly as she'd turned away. Was it her imagination or did Tidus just stammer?

She turned back to him and smiled. Tidus' face was almost as red as hers.

"W-What?" he asked, looking at her gleeful face.

"Nothing!" she said happily and ran off, knocking into Wakka.

"What's up with her ya?" asked the red-head, "More importantly, what's up with _you_? Your face is red…"

* * *

Rikku skipped past Auron and Kimahri and stopped by the lake.

"_So he _does _like me!"_ she thought excitedly and giggled.

"Rikku? Are you alright?" Yuna asked as she stood next to her Al Bhed cousin, "I heard what Lulu did…"

"Oh I'm fine!" Rikku said loudly, hugging Yuna.

"Um… Alright then?"

"Hey Yunie I have something really cool to tell you!"

"Yes?"

"I think Tidus likes-"

"Yuna!" Yuna ignored Rikku and turned swiftly around as Tidus ran over to them.

"Good morning," Yuna said softly, "Oh yes Rikku. Auron wanted to see you…"

"Auron?" Rikku asked confusedly, "Why Auron?"

"Like Yuna would know what _he's _thinking!" Tidus said happily, "Come Yuna I gotta show you something!"

"Okay."

"C'ya Rikku!"

Rikku nodded her head and ran off to find Auron. The 35-year-old was already waiting at the path they were about to go through.

"You wanted to see me?" Rikku asked as she hopped towards him.

"Yes, I heard that Cid is around somewhere," Auron said solemnly, not even bothering to look at her.

"Vydran _(father)_?" Rikku said nervously, "W-Why would he be here??? Haha!"

"That's my question…" Auron replied, looking at her through his glare.

"I have nooo idea!" she answered loudly, "Well gotta go get ready!"

And she ran off before he could ask anymore.

"Sheesh, what a grouch…"

"Rikku!" Wakka called out loudly, "You're never gonna guess what Tidus said ya?"

"Huh?" Rikku turned to Lulu who followed the laughing Wakka.

"Apparently Tidus told Wakka he likes someone…" Lulu answered for Wakka. Rikku's heart started to beat fast.

"_Has he already told everyone???"_

"Y-Yeah and the funniest thing is that he said Yuna looks like you!" Wakka chuckled, "I mean, no offence but if Yuna looked like you means that she's Al Bhed ya? Yuna's not Al Bhed!"

"Why did Tidus suddenly say that?" Rikku asked.

"Cuz I asked him why he was red in the face before, right after you left," Wakka started, "And I thought he liked you or something but he said when he was looking at your face, it reminded him of Yuna! Funny thing ya?"

"W-What???" Rikku turned to Lulu who shrugged.

"And then I said _"What's that got to do with Yuna?"_" Wakka continued, "Then he said he likes her! What a joke!"

It was as if time had stopped for Rikku as she watched Wakka double over from laughing. She stared at the ground.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Wakka asked, "Isn't it funny?"

Rikku stopped her eyes from watering and forced yet another smile at Wakka. "Ya!" she said, "Hilarious! I think I should _really _go get ready now…"

And she ran back into the tent, crying silently.

"What was that all about?" Lulu shook her head at Wakka's clueless question.

"This is something _you _wouldn't understand…"

**Hopefully this is slightly better than before! And hopefully it makes sense! **

**QUESTION!!! ****Does anyone know what a Hypello Potion does???? Please tell me if you do!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Rikku are you alright?"

Rikku wiped her tears away and turned to Yuna. "Oh yeah!" she piped up; "I'm just packing up and stuff. Haha…"

Yuna looked at her cousin with concern. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

"N-No! I just got a cold!"

"Alright then." Still smiling, Rikku watched as Yuna walked over to Tidus.

"_Love sucks," _she thought coldly. She continued mumbling to herself before realizing a strange looking item in her belongings.

"_Hypello Potion?__ Why do I have a Hypello Potion?"_

Shrugging, she put it in her pack and left.

* * *

"Did we forget someone?" Auron asked as the travellers continued moving onwards.

"No why?" Wakka asked, looking around just to make sure he wasn't wrong.

"It's just that it's really quiet," answered the oldest, "No wait, Rikku's here… Never mind then…"

Rikku, to the surprise of everyone, didn't respond to Auron's sneering statement but merely walked on.

"What's wrong with her?" Wakka asked.

"I asked her but she wouldn't tell me what was bothering her," Yuna said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Tidus said, "I'll go talk to her if you want."

"I think _you _of all people shouldn't go," Lulu replied, fiddling with her moogle.

"And why not? I got as much right as Yuna to go talk to her-"

But before he could finish his sentence, they were ambushed by an abnormally large Cactuar.

"Whoa what's with its size???" Wakka said, staring up at its face.

"And its moustache!!!" Tidus laughed, drawing his sword.

"That is a Jumbo Cactuar," Lulu explained as Tidus, Rikku and Auron ran forward, "A very rare sight indeed. Watch out for its 10,000 Needles attack!"

Her warning was too late because as soon as she said that, the Jumbo Cactuar had already unleashed its deadly attack on Auron and ran away before they could pursue it.

"Auron are you alright???" Tidus asked as he tried to help him up but the injured man could barely even breathe let alone move.

"Here I'll help!" Rikku said loudly before Yuna could and, without looking, grabbed a Potion and (without realizing) the Hypello Potion she found and started mixing them together.

"Here drink up!" Everyone watched nervously as Rikku fed Auron the concoction.

Choking on the taste, Auron opened his eyes and frowned at Rikku. "Took you awhile," he snapped but, to her surprise Rikku noticed his eyes soften as he looked at her.

_**(Ok, here comes all the OOC-ness!!!)**_

"Y-You saved my life!" Auron gasped as he sat up slowly, "How can I ever thank you?"

"Huh???" was the respond of everyone in the group, even Kimahri was thinking it.

"Rikku what did you do?" Lulu asked, looking at the nervous little Al Bhed.

She looked at the potion which was still half full and squeaked at the sight of the colour. It was not the drink she'd wanted to make.

"Um it's a... uh… special potion!" she said excitedly, "It not only heals people but it makes them nicer too!"

"Oh in that case," Tidus started, "Give him some more!"

Wakka and Yuna laughed as Auron stood up and glared at Tidus.

"Do you think it's funny to laugh at me?" he snapped, turning to Tidus.

Tidus smirked and turned to Kimahri. "Kimahri thought it was funny," he said, "Didn't you?"

"Kimahri does not want to get involved," mumbled the Ronso.

"Are you alright Rikku?" Rikku turned so fast that she did a full 360 degrees and missed Yuna.

"Um ya I'm fine!" she said, "We should keep going now!"

"But Sir Auron's still weak," Lulu said.

"Well let's just camp here then!" Wakka suggested, "Till Sir Auron's better ya?"

Because they had no choice, the Guardians and Yuna got to work to make the place safer.

Ignoring Auron's silent gazes on her, Rikku fed a passing bird some of the potion and to her surprise, its gaze, like Auron's, was soft and, this time, longing.

Putting the potion away, Rikku quickly ran over to where Tidus sat, not realizing that the little bird was following her.

"_I think I made a love potion!!!"_

* * *

**Ahaha sorry for the late post! Please forgive me! I hope this will be enough for Chapter 2! Warning! Next Chapters might be very OOC due to the potion! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ****3**

"Go away!" Rikku exclaimed at the lovesick bird, "Go fall in love with your own species!"

Ignoring Tidus and Wakka's nervous glances, she stomped off to her pack and pulled out the potion that made everything horrible.

"Stupid thing!" she snapped, "Wait, if it makes anything and anyone fall in love with me… That means…"

"Rikku?" Rikku squeaked and turned around slowly only to find Auron standing right behind her.

"Y-Yes?" she stammered, praying that whatever he was going to do next was not something romantic or stupid.

"Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say." Uncomfortably, the samurai walked off.

Rikku turned to Tidus and Wakka, who were watching her confusedly.

"Did Auron just say he _forgot_ what he was gonna say????" Tidus said loudly.

"Something's wrong with Sir Auron ya?" Wakka stated, "He never forgets things."

"I have no idea!" Rikku said quickly, "Hey Tidus do you wanna try this?"

Tidus looked at the potion suspiciously. "Isn't that the potion you gave Auron that made him all loopy?"

"It didn't make him loopy!" Rikku exclaimed, "He's just really grateful cuz he almost died and I saved his life!"

"I guess…"

"But he's only acting strange after drinking your potion," Wakka stated, looking at the concoction nervously.

"It is fine!" Rikku snapped, "Trust me, this drink is fine-"

"Oh why thank you Rikku!" Rikku gasped as Yuna took the potion from behind and drank it.

"Nooooooo!!!!" The thought of her cousin falling in love with her was unthinkable and wrong on so many levels.

"Yunie-"

"Lady Yuna, I implore you, accept my proposal for the sake of Spira."

Rikku, Yuna, Tidus and Wakka turned around sharply to find Maester Seymour Guado come out of nowhere with two guards behind him.

"You heard what she said last time Seymour," Tidus said happily, standing in between Yuna and Seymour, "She said no-"

"I accept!"

All her Guardians except for Kimahri stared at what she'd said. Even Seymour gaped at her. Tidus' mouth dropped open.

"Yuna did you just-"

"I accept Maester Seymour!" Yuna announced, "I shall marry you. And not only because it is for the sake of Spira. I love you!"

"What?!?!?!" said both Seymour and Tidus at the same time; Seymour with glee and Tidus with raging shock.

"I love Maester Seymour," repeated the Summoner, "I love him."

Rikku looked at her potion gladly but confusedly. Glad because Yuna didn't fall for _her_, but confused because she'd fallen for Seymour instead.

"_Is it __because…"_ she thought worriedly, _"She saw Seymour first??? What's going on???"_

"Yuna d'ya know what you're saying???" Tidus said roughly, looking deep into the Summoner's eyes.

"Yes Tidus," Yuna said patiently, smiling sweetly.

"But-"

"We should start the preparations immediately," Seymour suggested, holding Yuna's hand, "Let us go to Bevelle…"

Kimahri walked forward and put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Kimahri thinks this is not a good idea," he muttered.

"What do you mean Kimahri?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, marriage is a big step," Auron worded, "Although it may not be any of my business, think about it carefully…"

Yuna looked down seriously as her Guardians and the Guado watched her. After what seemed like an eternity, the young girl looked up and smiled.

"I am sure-"

Something exploded nearby, followed by a cloud of white smoke.

"Let's get outta here!" Rikku coughed loudly, pulling Tidus who held onto Yuna. Without hesitating, the Guardians grabbed the stunned Summoner and fled the scene, leaving the Guado coughing and gasping in shock.

With a wave of his hand, Seymour cleared the area only to find him and his two guards.

"You cannot run away from me Lady Yuna. I will find you…"

* * *

"What is the matter with you Yuna???" Wakka asked, "You said you'd think about it ya?"

"I-I don't know what is happening," Yuna mumbled worriedly, "I just can't stop thinking about Maester Seymour..."

She giggled excitedly. Lulu put her hand on the Summoner's forehead.

"Hmm your temperature is fine," the Black Mage said calmly, "What happened? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Yuna gave a little shrug. Rikku shifted nervously away from the group, not looking where she was going and bumped into Auron.

"What did _you_ do?"

Rikku made a strangled cry. Auron's serious face glared at her.

"Guess the potion wore off huh?" she mumbled, looking up at him, "I didn't do anything! She just…drank the potion…"

"What makes you think I was talking about that?" he said. Rikku gulped.

"_Me and my big mouth!" _

"I'm talking about me…"

"Huh???"

"Yuna marrying Seymour is none of my concern, as long as she continues her pilgrimage," explained the impatient man.

"Oh ok well cya then!" Rikku said quickly and turned to flee.

"Rikku E muja oui!" Auron called out, making Rikku freeze.

**Hehehehe I'm not gonna tell you what he said! Kinda obvious but you know… Look it up if you want! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER ****4**

"_Rikku E muja oui!"_

"Hey why's Sir Auron speaking in Al Bhed?" Wakka asked as he walked towards the annoyed 15-year-old.

"I dunno!" Rikku said guiltily, "I didn't do anything! Why're you pestering me???"

Tidus and Wakka looked at each other before turning to her.

"Because he said your name," Tidus said, "So what he say?"

"Why would Rikku know what Sir Auron's saying?" Wakka questioned, "It's not like she's Al Bhed ya?" Tidus gulped as Rikku glared at him.

"Hahaha well he's bound to figure it out anyway!" he explained quickly.

"What're you talking about???"

Ignoring Rikku's glares, Tidus laughed nervously. "Uh should I tell him then?"

"Tell me what ya?"

"I'm an Al Bhed," Rikku mumbled.

Rikku repeated her sentence five times before Wakka finally reacted to how they'd expected him to.

"I can't believe I breathe the same air as an Al Bhed!" snapped the ginger head man, "For almost 3 months ya! So those freaky things you do with those broken down machina-"

"Hey you thought what she did was cool before!" Tidus said fiercely. Rikku smiled as he defended her some more.

"Ya but that was before I knew she was an Al Bhed!" Wakka snapped back, "They're the reason why Sin comes back every time ya! Cuz of all those machina they make!"

"Rikku is not to be blamed for Sin's revival!"

Rikku cursed softly in Al Bhed as Auron stood in front of her, scowling at Wakka.

"But it's the Al Bhed that-"

"Rikku is not to be blamed for Sin's revival."

The sternness in Auron's voice silenced Wakka. Grumbling slightly, the former Besaid Aurochs captain and coach walked off.

"Go Auron!" Tidus said, "Standing up for your lackey! So what'd you say in Al Bhed?"

Auron looked at Rikku with what seemed like longing in his eyes, well, from what Tidus could tell through the black sunglasses.

"_PLEASE don't say it!!!" _Rikku thought, smiling nervously at the 35-year-old.

"I love you." Rikku swore in all the languages she knew in her head as Tidus stared blankly at Auron.

"G-Gosh Auron!" started the 17-year-old, "I mean; you're a great guy and all but I just don't like men that way-"

"Not you, you fool!" Auron snapped.

"Oh ok well in that case congrats!" Tidus said with relief, "So who's the lucky girl? Or… guy?"

"It's me you _puup_!" Rikku yelled loudly, "Auron's in love with me!"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Lulu asked as she, Wakka, Kimahri and Yuna, who was busy pulling petals out of flowers to see if Seymour loved her, stared at the young Al Bhed.

"No he's just-"

"Yes, I love her," Auron interrupted, "With all my heart."

"Since when, ya?" Wakka asked, clearly still mad but was obviously interested in where this was going.

"Since she saved my life from the Jumbo Cactuar," the samurai answered.

Tidus turned to Rikku suspiciously.

"Stop giving me that look!"

"Well tell us then," Tidus said, "What was in that potion?"

Rikku looked at her companions plus Wakka and sighed.

"It was an accident," she said quickly, "I wasn't looking when I mixed the two potions together!"

"And Yuna drank it," Lulu stated, turning to the lovelorn Yuna.

"No it cannot be," said the Summoner, "I am in love with Maester Seymour."

"As I am with Rikku," Auron said.

"No you're not!" Rikku snapped, "You're just under a spell!"

"Well can you make an antidote?"

"Uh that's the problem… I have no idea how to fix it…"

"What're we gonna do then???"

Lulu watched as Yuna stared into space and Auron stared at Rikku.

"Maybe we should ask someone oh high status to help us," the Black Mage said, "Someone who has so much experience…"

"Who?" Tidus asked, looking at Yuna sadly, "All I can think of is that Mika guy…"

"So that's it ya?" Wakka said, "We gonna go see Maester Mika now?"

"If it is for Yuna's sake," Kimahri started, "Kimahri will go."

"We're going to Bevelle anyway right?" Rikku said, "So let's go!"

"First we have to get pass Guadosalam without Yuna seeing Maester Seymour," Lulu said.

"No problem!" Tidus said excitedly, "We'll just disguise ourselves!"

"Off we go then!" Rikku said again, "To Guadosalam!"

"To see my love???" Yuna asked.

"Yes…"

* * *

**OMG I am sooooooo sorry I took forever to post this up… I've had a major writer's block! Sorry! I'll try and post up the next one ASAP k? **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER ****5**

"How do I look?"

Tidus turned around and stared at Yuna who looked so much like a boy.

"You look great!" he said.

"What about me???" Rikku asked, making sure she looked like a Yevonite girl.

"Um you look…"

"Beautiful…" Rikku's face went red as Auron watched her.

"Don't say anything!" Lulu said, "Especially you two…"

"Ok so what's the plan again?" Wakka asked quickly before Auron could reply.

"You, Sir Auron and I will go through first," Lulu started, "Then after an hour, Tidus, Yuna and Rikku will go together."

"What about Kimahri?" Tidus asked, looking at the silent Ronso.

"Kimahri will go around," said the big guardian silently, "Take care of Yuna or you'll be sorry…"

Tidus laughed nervously as Kimahri walked off.

"Be careful Kimahri!" Yuna said as she waved him off.

"Alright be careful then," Lulu said, "We will wait for you in the Thunder Plains…"

Rikku gulped but forced her smile to stay still as their companions walked off. Auron looked at Rikku sadly for a moment before leaving.

"You know, you two suit." Rikku slapped Tidus' arm before sitting down on the ground, her face as red as a beetroot.

"I was just kidding!" the blitzball player explained, "Yuna? Where'd she go?"

The two blondes looked up and saw that the young Summoner was sitting on a branch on a tree.

"Uh Yuna? What're you doing up there?" Tidus asked.

"Yunie _how_ did you get up there?"

Yuna looked down at her two companions and smiled. "Being in pants really helped me climb up here," was her reply, "Plus from here I can _almost _see Maester Seymour's home…"

"Oh good grief!" Rikku sighed and pulled her down, "Stay down here!"

"But why? Then Maester Seymour will not be able to see me!"

"Let's just go now then!" Tidus said quickly, "But don't make any hasty movements ok? We wanna surprise the lucky bastard…"

"Maester Seymour's parents were married when they had him!" Yuna said defensively, "He is not a bastard!"

The two blondes gaped at her for a while before dragging her into Guadosalam.

* * *

Rikku stared in every direction at the interesting decorations of Guadosalam.

"Guadosalam has weird interior designing…"

Rikku laughed as Tidus stood next to her. "You're just mad cuz Yuna likes Seymour," Rikku sneered and wished she hadn't said that as Tidus' face went red.

"Um Rikku? Where's Maester Seymour?"

"Oh uh didn't he tell you?" Rikku started, looking at the worried Summoner, "He's not here… He's in uh…"

"Bevelle!" Tidus said quickly, "He's making your wedding stuff uh… Yeah…"

"Really?!?! Oh that is wonderful!" Yuna said happily, "We should leave now then!"

"Right! Leave…" Rikku mumbled, looking at the dark clouds and streaks of lightning, "Uh can we maybe stay here for a little while? I'm tired…"

"No we gotta keep going!" Tidus said, "The others're waiting for us…"

"But-"

"If Maester Seymour is in Bevelle then we should keep going!" Yuna said excitedly, "Let's go!"

Reluctantly, the young Al Bhed followed her peers down towards the path to the Thunder Plains.

"Whoa what's with all the towers?" Tidus exclaimed as the reached the mouth of the tunnel.

"They attract the lightning towards them. Unfortunately, the occasional rebellion ones will strike moving objects."

Tidus turned around and smirked as Auron, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri walked towards them.

"Hey Rikku you're boyfriend's here," he whispered. Rikku's face was bright red again as she punched his arm once more.

"Yuna are you alright?" Kimahri asked.

"Oh yes I am," she smiled, "Thank you for worrying about me."

"You're fine??? Does it mean the potion's effect wore off?" Tidus asked excitedly, "You're not "in love" with Seymour anymore???"

Yuna turned to him with a very confused expression on her face. "Now why would you ever say I was not in love with Seymour?"

"Never mind," muttered the Blitzball player sadly. Rikku looked at him sympathetically and took the opportunity to hug him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Auron twitch slightly.

"We should leave now," Lulu said, breaking the silence.

The companions walked through the plains as quick as they could, Rikku the quickest.

"Whoa what's the rush???" Wakka called out as Rikku panted under the inn.

"I hate lightning!" whined the scared girl, "Ever since I was a kid…"

She ran towards Tidus, hoping that he'd hold her but the young boy was too busy talking to Yuna.

"We'll rest here," Auron murmured, looking at the inn.

"B-But that's an Al Bhed inn!" Wakka cried.

"And your point?"

"Who knows what they'll do to us when we sleep!"

"Wakka you're very immature…"

"But Lu-"

"We rest here tonight," Auron repeated impatiently and, after glancing at Rikku, walked in.

"Gotta feel sorry for the guy," Tidus mumbled as he and Rikku walked in last.

"Who, Auron?"

"Yeah. He's so into you but you keep pushing him away."

Rikku frowned. "He's only into me because I accidentally made him that way!" she hissed.

"If you say so," he replied, "But there's no hiding _your_ feelings for him…"

His statement froze her to the spot.

"_W-What???? He was probably just joking… No way do I like Auron that way! Right???" _


End file.
